Easter Surprise!
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Easter arrives again to Domino, and Yugi and Yami will celebrate it hiding some eggs. Will Yami use this to confess his love?. YY BR SJ MM yaoi


Nekogal: Hey everyone! I'm back with Oneshot 

Yugi: this will be an Easter fic!

Yami: enjoy!

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Nekogal: but still I wish I did

**THEMOREYOUGOTOTHELIGHTTHEGREATERYOURSHADOWBECOMES**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining by the window of Yugi's room, the sparkling light on the little Yugi waking him up to start a new day, a new day to see the face of his secret crush Yami. And with that in my mind he stood up from his bed, changed from his pajamas and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Going downstairs straight to the counter, picking up the oil, flour, eggs, frying pan and the butter to prepare Yami's favorite breakfast, some hotcakes.

Yami was still sleeping in his room, dreaming with his light and letting out some giggles. He smelled something, something delicious; he opened his eyes and made his way to the kitchen not even caring he still was in his pajamas.

Yugi set on the table with the hotcakes in the middle of it. He heard someone coming down from the stairs very quickly, he turned up his amethyst eyes to see his other half running to eat the breakfast.

"Good morning Yami-koi, did you had a good sleep?"

_You where in my dreams all night, of course I had a good sleep _Yami thought with a smirk as he watched the others big eyes staring at him.

"Koi?"

"Uh yeah, sure thing"

Yami came of his thoughts and watched the breakfast on the table, wondering why Yugi made it for him.

"Yugi why did you made this to me?"

"Because first, I know this is your favorite breakfast, and second today is Easter, remember?"

"Easter?"

"Yes, well Easter is a tradition; when Jesus came to life again, and in this day people hide painted eggs with presents inside of them"

"Why do they hide them?"

Yugi laughed at the silly question.

"They hide them so other people find them and keep the present inside the egg"

"Oh, that makes sense. Are you gonna hide some eggs Yugi?"

"Yes, I always do. Actually the gang and me are going to hide them in the park"

"Who will hide them?"

"Well…um…Oh yes! Seto, Bakura, Malik and you will. Joey, Ryou, Marik and me will try to find them"

Yami had a splendid idea, this could be the chance to confess his love to Yugi and he wouldn't had to hide it anymore, that was just fantastic!

Yugi and Yami after the little talk ate the breakfast, Yami enjoying more Yugi than the hotcakes, but anyway that was going to be a great day. Right?

At noon both of them were painting the eggs, Yugi said that each boy that was gonna hide them, had a different color, the color of Seto's eggs were blue, Bakura's were grey, Malik's were yellow and Yami's were amethyst, he sure loved that color. The two boys having fun painting them specially Yugi who was the one that was enjoying it more.

After they painted all of them, Yami had to put the presents inside each egg. An he had the perfect one. He told Yugi that it was a surprise to him so he couldn't watch.

Yami filled the eggs with candy, sometimes money, but one of them was special, indeed it was. The little egg in his hands meant so many to him now, he took a deep breathe and from his pocket took out a ring with a diamond amazingly with the amethyst color with a little note that said: _I love you Yugi_; so he looked at it once more and put it inside the tiny egg. 

After all the eggs where filled with the presents, Yugi put them in a basket. And with everything ready both boys went to the park to meet their friends. Everyone was already there with their respective couples, all of them were together except for Yami and Yugi.

They gathered together and started to explain one more time.

"Ok guys, is simple we have to find the eggs of our color, I'm sure you already know which one it is right?"

Everybody nodded

"Ok then, let's start!"

Seto, Bakura, Malik and Yami began to hide the eggs all over the park in different places but some of them a little obvious. Yami didn't care to hide the others very well, he only cared of the special egg, he looked and looked and found some bushes with roses in it, which was just perfect. 

In just a few minutes all of the eggs were hidden, the hikaris and Joey began to look for them. It wasn't very hard though, they could find them all very fast, but Yugi still missed one, he had only nine of ten so he kept looking. Finally, Yugi found the last egg and put it in his basket.

Once more all the boys gathered together to open all the eggs, Joey received a lot of money and presents like diamonds, a lot of necklaces and bracelets. Ryou received candy and some new game cards, Malik got golden bracelets, rings, rubies and a little of money. Yugi loved the candies and promised not to eat all of them at the same time, he kept the money, but at the end there was one egg left, he wondered what it was and at this rage Yami was very nervous.

"Um…Yugi?"

"Yes Yami?"

"I would like, if you could open that egg in private with me"

"Ok, sure"

The gang was wondering what was going but what could they do about it? Yami and Yugi went some place apart of the others, behind a huge apple tree.

Yugi began to open the egg very slowly still wondering what was inside the fragile peels, Yami sweating of how Yugi would react but still this maybe could be his last chance to confess. 

The egg now was completely opened showing the beautiful ring, Yugi was staring at it with such happiness in his eyes. Now Yami was worried, Yugi didn't talked since he opened the egg.

"Yugi? You ok?"

Yugi started to cry like he never did, re-reading the note again and again. He was so happy that he didn't know a way to express it.

"Yami…y-you love me…?"

"I really do, I love you with all my heart since the moment I met you"

"I love you too koi!"

They gave a hug to calm each other, and after Yugi stopped crying Yami placed the ring in his light's finger showing how much he loved him.

"Arigato Yami-kun"

"Thanks to you Aibou, if you hadn't come to my life I would be living miserably"

They looked at each other deep in the eyes knowing that this single moment would change their lives. Without thinking it twice they leaned forward to a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Yami was trying to get inside Yugi's mouth, and so Yugi wanted to, so their tongues fought for domination with Yami being the winner, entering his lover's mouth and tasting it. Yami's taste was so intoxicating, and Yugi's was sweet and spicy and so his lips were very soft. Yugi now surrounding Yami's neck with his arms, and so the pharaoh did but in his light's back. They didn't want to break apart but unfortunately they needed to breathe.

They stared at each other, both giggling at what just happened. A little tired they laid in the tree to get some peace. Yugi placed his head in Yami's comfortable chest, listening his heartbeat like music.

"Ashiteru koi"

"I love you too Aibou"

**FORGIVEISTOREMEMBERWITHOUTPAIN**

Nekogal: there you go, hoped you liked it

Yugi: Have a nice Easter

Yami: review please

Nekogal: let me know what you think about, and please be nice, bad comments can really hurt me


End file.
